Episode 6907 (7th July 2014)
"Declan discovers Charity's deceit; Andy learns it will take months for him to recover from his injury; Sam offers his new friend a place to stay; and Priya, Jai and Rishi attend an awkward dinner with a potential husband and his mother." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot With the failure of the launch still lingering, Charity masks her unease as Declan boasts of their plans to try for another baby. Nicola is irked to find a chat line bill and immediately assumes it's from Jimmy. He denies it however. Adam mopes at home and when Moira visits, she finds herself being accused by her son as the reason for Andy's accident. Leyla harangues Declan about the wedding business. At the hospital, Andy hides his pain as Bernice becomes clearly irked by Katie visiting again. Priya, Jai and Rishi attend an awkward dinner with a potential husband and his mother. Charity hides her pills in her laptop case but panics when Jimmy tells her that Declan has taken it to the pub as he can't find his own. When Declan discovers his wife's secret, he is angry to learn of her deceit. The village has a new visitor in the form of Colleen, a chaotic and commonly dressed woman who is searching for Sam. Thrilled she is there, Sam offers her a place to stay but is slightly unnerved when she tells him that her real name is Tracy outside of work and that she wants a favour. Andy is shocked when Dr Lane tells him that he will need a good four or five months of recovery. Charity spins Declan a yarn that she is terrified of losing another baby. Unsettled by how their last job went, Donna is shocked when Ross suggests they do it again. Declan remains angry with Charity and walks out on her. Cast Regular cast *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh Guest cast *Sanjeev - Shri Patel *Mareesha - Indira Joshi *Dr Lane - Isobel Middleton Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mill Cottage - Dining room/kitchen *Dale View - Front hallway and living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Public café *Tall Trees Cottage - Hallway and living room/stairs *Holdgate Farm - Back garden *Home Farm - Lounge, dining room/stairs, kitchen and office *Hotten General - Private ward Broadcasts United Kingdom *Mon 7th July 2014: 7.00pm (ITV, ITV HD, STV, UTV), 8.00pm (ITV1 +1) Republic of Ireland *Mon 7th July 2014: 7.00pm (TV3) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes